


friendly fire

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Quote Meme Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, I’m so sorry!” Allison was saying. At some point she’d knelt next to Kira and had started to rub her back.</p>
<p>She tried to laugh. “Come on, we’re on the same team, A,” she said, trying to tease. It came out as a bit of a groan. When she pulled her hand back to try and look at Allison, there was a bit of blood on her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendly fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/gifts).



Kira almost always ended up with bruises at the end of practice. This stressed her mother out to no end, but she never felt more alive than when she was skating around the rink, shoving and pushing, trying to get around the pack.

She edged around the side of the pack, pushing herself hard—and then grunting and skittering back as Heather’s arm thrust outward and knocked her back.

No problem. Allison was within grabbing distance and she thought she might be able to whip around her.

Skating up to the pack again, she yelled, “Allison!” in an effort to get her attention.

Allison’s elbow smacked back and hit her in the eye. 

Unlike Heather’s block, this was enough to knock her flat on her back—and to get a major penalty called on Allison.

On the floor, Kira tried to count the rafters in the roof above her. Her right eye was swollen where Allison hit it, so it was not to easy to accomplish. Dimly, she heard the coach blowing the penalty whistle and people skating up to hover around her.

Harley leaned down, her face close to Kira’s. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” she said. She covered her eye as she sat up. “I’m fine.”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry!” Allison was saying. At some point she’d knelt next to Kira and had started to rub her back.

She tried to laugh. “Come on, we’re on the same team, A,” she said, trying to tease. It came out as a bit of a groan. When she pulled her hand back to try and look at Allison, there was a bit of blood on her fingers.

Allison looked even  _more_  horrified. “Here, K, come on, let me help you,” she said, wrapping an arm around her and tugging until she started to stand with her.

“Over to the medic, Yukimura,” the coach said. “Argent, you’re in the penalty box after you get her there.”

“Okay, Coach,” Allison said, and the two of them start to skate over.

“I promise it’s not as bad as it looks,” Kira said, even though she didn’t know what she looked like. She figured at this point it was just better to get her girlfriend to calm down. “Pretty sure you’ve done worse to me.”

She snorted. “You trying to make me feel better?”

“Yeah. I’m thinking of the massive hickey you left on my collarbone last night.”

“Different context. Doesn’t count.”

“Dunno, it’s still throbbing pretty bad.”

“Shut up,” Allison laughed, nudging her.

They spent the remainder of the trip over to the standby medic elbowing each other. When they got pretty close, Kira shoved Allison into the wall, hands bunching up in her tank top. “Hey,” she said, grinning and kissing her sweetly—and then not so sweetly.

Just as she was trying to slip some tongue in, Allison turned away and she ended up licking along her chin. “Rude,” she said as she leaned back.

“You were getting blood in my mouth,” she answered.

She dug her fingers into Allison’s side until she started to laugh. “Whose fault is that?”

Batting her hands at her, she managed to push Kira off of her. “Go get your eye checked out. I have to go get penalized.”

“I’ll penalize you later,” Kira said with a wink.

It got the desired effect—Allison turned pink. “Shut up,” she said, but when she wiped the blood off her mouth, she revealed a grin full of promise.


End file.
